bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Mel Meyer
Dr. Mel Meyer is a character in Big Hero 6: The Series, who appeared in "Aunt Cass Goes Out". Background Mel invented the Flexible Display Technology, applying it to a piece of cloth. Alistair Krei approached him to buy the technology and Mel agreed, with the condition it should be used on "fun" things. Personality He has an odd fascination for surprises, to the point he was described by Aunt Cass as a creepy surprise party weirdo. Though he is a nice person who doesn't like seeing people hurt, he didn't care about mistreating Krei because he knows he is a selfish person. Mel also takes the technology he created to his advantage but is scared of Buddy Guards. Powers and Abilities Mel is a regular person and has no special powers, but as a scientist, he is very smart. Equipment *'Flexible Display Cloak:' A piece of tech he designed himself and used to turn invisible and sneak into Alistair Krei's office, later following him to his date with Aunt Cass, as well as wrapping it around his head to duplicate Krei's face into his own. History Alistair Krei unveiled the Buddy Guard for pre-order among the rich people of San Fransokyo, and after the presentation Meyer entered Krei's office wearing a Flexible Display Cloak, turning invisible and thus going unnoticed to complain about how Krei was using his technology, claiming that the Buddy Guards hurt people instead of defending them. Krei acted friendly with him, telling him to go get muffins sometime intending to get rid of him. Mel, knowing so, demanded him to return the plans for the tech. Before Mel could take them from the table, Krei got them and put in a vault, then got three Buddy Guards to take Mel out while throwing the cloak on his head. Mel didn't give up there, he followed Alistair and Aunt Cass in their date to a fancy restaurant, again going invisible. Hiro had also followed them wanting to ruin their date, making a waiter trip and spill food on Krei's suit. Krei went into the restroom where Meyer waited for him, tying him up, stealing his ID and a sandwich card he had. Now disguised as Krei, Meyer tried to leave the restaurant to get back his plans from Krei Tech, but Cass followed him to Krei's limo and the chauffeur took both to the place. Hiro noticed Krei's unusual behavior and told Baymax, who scanned him before getting in the vehicle and found his DNA was not the same. Hiro went into the restroom and found the real Krei. Hiro became worried about Cass, and so he and Krei rode a scooter to follow the limo, also warning Go Go about the impostor. Soon Meyer had arrived at the headquarters where he nervously met a security guard who actually believed he was Krei thus let him into the office with no problem. Right after obtaining the file with his plans, Big Hero 6 and Krei "surprised" Mel. Krei told the impostor to hand over the folder, and Mel returned them right before warning Big Hero 6 that they were helping a man misusing his own invention. Go Go agreed with him and let them know that the drones must not be sold to the public because they went haywire whenever they got wet and attacked their owners. Krei reluctantly agreed and Mel finally took off the cloth mask, revealing his real face to Big Hero 6. Krei then scared Mel by turning on two Buddy Guards but due to an accident with Fred's fire many others were activated and attacked everyone in the room after turning invisible. Wasabi managed to turn off their invisibility, turning them into Alistair Krei heads instead. Mel went back into the limo with Aunt Cass and saw the chauffeur run off. Aunt Cass took the wheel and drove away from the place while being chased by the heads. Despite the situation, Mel tried to engage in a conversation with Cass, showing interest in her, although Cass showed none from her part. Hiro and Baymax soon caught up with the limo destroying most of the Buddy Guards and luring them so they wouldn't attack the vehicle. Cass kept driving until they entered a forest, believing they had lost the last remaining drone, although it soon appeared by ramming itself into the limo's windshield then cornered Mel and Cass, almost shooting them until Baymax's rocket punch destroyed it. The police, under orders of Alistair Krei soon went and arrested Dr. Meyer. Cass told Krei that Mel had told her why he did everything, blaming Krei for using Mel. Alistair however did not change his mind and still had Mel arrested. Before being put in the police car Mel attempted to use the cloak to turn invisible and leave, but his feet could still be seen. Mel asked Cass if she'd go visit him but Cass said no. He then asked if he could write to her and Cass (indifferently) said yes, which made Mel happy, right before being taken away. Trivia *Mel and Ned Ludd share a similar trait, in that they are not actually evil people despite being the antagonists of an episode. Mel's intentions were not of a malevolent type but anger that Krei was using his product for violent purposes. Appearances Gallery Mel 2.png|Mel complains to Alistair Krei. Mel and Krei.png Mel and Krei 2.png Mel drones.png Mel traps Krei.png|Mel surprises Krei. Mel disguise scan.png|Scanned by Baymax. Mel and Cass.png|Disguised Mel and Aunt Cass. Mel and Guard.png|Mel meets a Krei Tech guard. Mel File.png|Mel finds his plans. Disguised Mel and Krei.png|Mel (left) confronts the real Krei. Mel and Big Hero 6.png|Disguised Mel and Big Hero 6. Mel real face.png|Mel takes off the cloth mask. Mel car.png Mel window.png Mel and Cass attacked.png|Mel and Cass cornered by a Buddy Guard. Mel arrest.png Mel captured.png Invisible Mel.png|Mel fails at his escape. Mel arrested.png|Mel is arrested. Mel in police car.png Mel photograph.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains